Life in a balance
by DaughterOfWisdom12
Summary: When they're finally happy, something happens, as always. But this time there is a lot in risk. Totally Omelia.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm morning, not too many critical patients; a lot of people with colds and common winter viruses.

Not a big deal.

Amelia was peacefully walking through the corridors looking for some interesting case to steal when she saw Owen writing something on the nurses station, right next to the entrance.

"Hey handsome" she said whilst placing herself next to him.

"Oh, hi-" he placed a quick kiss on her lips and one hand onto her now pretty big 8 months baby bump. "Hi peanut" he said referring to the baby. Although they already know the gender, he was still calling the baby 'peanut' even when Amelia told him he would confuse the baby, "you need something?"

"I told you don't call her peanut! You're confusing her! She's going to have a peanut complex. And it will be your fault Hunt," She said trying to seem serious, but not getting it. "Anyway, I was thinking if you have some free time now, I have a free hour until my next surgery.. and I was thinking, you know, that we could have some time alone" she said, bitting her lower lip.

"Let me finish this post-op" he said looking at her eyes and rolling his after her comment about the baby "I'll be ready in a minute"

In that moment a guy entered the hospital running.

"I need help! Someone help me!" He said screaming, making everyone to turn up and watch him.

Amelia and Owen approached him and asked him what was happening and if he was hurt.

"No, it's not me, it's my wife," he said lowering the tone "I need someone to help my wife" he yelled, moving his hands rapidly but looking completely in shock.

"Okay, okay, we need to know where your wife is, sir" Owen said to the man, who didn't say a word.

"Man, if you don't tell us where she is we can't help you!" Amelia said immediately.

"N-no, I... She... N-no, what? He started to say some random words, apparently without sense and Owen looked to Amelia, clearly thinking the same.

"Okay sir, I'm a neurosurgeon, why don't you come with me and let me check on you" Amelia said grabbing his arm.

"N-NO! Stop! Don't touch me!" He let go of her grip and pushed Amelia back, making her to fall.

"Hey, hey, man, calm down!!" Owen stopped him with the help of two near nurses "I need some sedatives here, now!"

"I told you I'm okay"

"No, you're not okay, you were unconscious" he said, looking at her with a worried look.

"I just hit my head, it's not a big deal, I'll just have to deal with a headache for the next few days." She said while Ari entered the room.

"But you're almost nine months pregnant Amelia, even the minimum fall can make your water break or could hurt the baby" Ari said whilst starting her ultrasound.

"Seems like the baby is fine, and you are not in labour. You've been so lucky Amelia," Arizona said while cleaning the gel from her belly. "But I need you to stay calm the next few weeks or you could be in labour before your due date"

"I told you that you should stay at home until the baby is born, you're almost there, you need to rest" Owen told to her. He knew how stubborn his wife could be sometimes.

"Okay, okay, I got it, I'll rest, but really, I feel fine" she said clearly desperate to leave, "can I go to finish my consults? I promise I'll talk to Bailey later and I'll leave starting tomorrow"

Owen looked at her, watching her making her typical 'please, I want to and I know you're not going to tell me no because you can't resist this face' face and nodding, giving up.

"Just today, this night you'll be officially out of work until 'peanut' is born"

"I'm not going to do it if you don't stop calling my girl peanut" she said looking right into his eyes.

"Come on, go, I'll meet you at 9 at the hall"

Amelia smiled and woke up for bed, she took her labcoat and left the room giving him a kiss on the lips.

 ___ _"My surgery got postponed, I'm sorry, I'm going to be late, see you at home, love you (and peanut)._ _Owen."_

She received the text message while she was waiting for him, so she went outside and made her way to the car when she ran into someone.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't paying any attention, are you-" she stopped when she saw the man of this morning, the one who pushed her into the floor.

"Oh you're the doctor of this morning, the neurosurgeon, right?" He smiled and put a face that Amelia didn't like at all "I'm so sorry of what happened this morning, I was out of mind, I hope everything it's okay'' he said looking to her bump.

"Yeah, thank you, don't worry, things happen-" she said carefully stepping back and instinctively wrapping her bump with her arms "well, I have to go, goodbye" she turned back and started to leave.

She was about to open her car's door when someone covered her mouth with a hand.

"Yeah, things happen."

And in a few seconds she was almost unconscious again, but this time, Owen wasn't there to help her.

Nobody was, in fact.


	2. Chapter 2

The floor was cold and her head was pounding.

She woke up confused and not knowing exactly what was happening. Opening her eyes, she realised that she was in a strange room; not too big and mostly white. She tried to stand up but she felt a big pain in her lower back and tears started to go down her cheeks.

Then, she felt a soft kick. At least their baby was okay, that was good.

"Just stay safe baby, I'm going to get through this" she said while grabbing her tummy.

With a big effort she stood up and, with horror watched a woman laying on a table, looking so emaciated. That moment, she was checking her pulse when the big door started to open.

She stepped back until her back touched the cold wall again, never stopping looking to the man that was now in the room.

"Look who's up," he started to get closes to her and she couldn't go anywhere "come here."

Amelia stayed there, frozen by the panic and not knowing what to do.

"I said come here!!" The man shouted and grabbed her arm fiercely, making Amelia close her eyes and instinctively put her arm around her belly.

In that moment a young boy, around his 20s appeared.

"You shouldn't shout like that... Someone could hear you.." he said, looking scared.

Then, the man let go of Amelia's arm and hit the boy's face so hard.

"What did I tell you about contradicting me?" The man looked at him with an angry face "Don't dare doing that again you stupid kid, understood?"

The boy didn't respond and the man hit him again "understood?!"

The boy, almost crying let a voice out "Y-yes sir"

Amelia, watching the whole scene had a face of horror.

Then the man turned and stood right in front of her again.

"You," he said grabbing Amelia's arm again, causing it to turn red "you're going to do something for me, whether you want to or not."

"Wh-what is it?" She said with fear, barely audible.

"You're going to operate on this woman's brain" he said.

"What?" Amelia was so confused.

"You're going to operate on her, right here"

"Are you crazy? No! I can't operate on her here!" She said not believing what that man was asking her to do.

To this answer, the man stepped right in front of her and for the third time in barely 10 minutes, grabbed her arm again and shouted:

"You're going to do it, I don't care if you don't want to, because if you don't do it, or if you kill her, you can start saying goodbye to that ginger man you call husband," the man approached his face a few centimeters from hers "and also to the baby you're carrying"

And with these words, he threw her to the floor, making her hit her back and part of her belly, screaming because of the pain.

He turned, and exited the room; then the young boy, looked Amelia with a sad and guilty face and then followed the man outside, closing the door behind him.

Amelia, stayed there, tears falling down her cheeks and in pain, closing her eyes and praying for this to be just a dream.

It was almost 2am when Owen finally had the chance of going home. His shift was supposed to finish at 10, but his surgery got postponed.

He made his way out of the hospital and drove his car home. He entered home, trying not to make noises so he wouldn't wake up Amelia, and he arrived to their room expecting find her peacefully sleeping, but instead he found an empty bed.

"Amelia?" He said, but getting no response.

He went to their bathroom "are you here?" But nothing.

That moment he started to get worried, why wasn't she at home? She left around 9:30pm and she said she was going to wait for him at home, she should have been here for hours.

He registered the house just in case she was there, but seeing that he was alone, he took his phone and called her.

3 calls later and nothing; he was really worried.

"Okay, okay, maybe she got paged because of an emergency, or maybe she's at Meredith's" and the first thing that came to his mind was call Meredith.

"Hey Owen, it's a little bit late, what do you want?" She said, sounding sleepy.

"Hi Mer, are you at the hospital?" He said thinking that maybe she saw her.

"No, I'm already at home, why? You need something?"

"And is Amelia there with you?" He said sounding anxious.

"No, she's not here" she said, but he didn't respond "Owen what's wrong? Is she okay?" She said starting to get worried.

"I don't know, I can't find her. She said she was going to come home and that was hours ago" he was getting more and more anxious.

"Okay, this is what we're going to do, you go to the hospital and see if she's there, I'll ask Maggie if she saw her and call Alex, until then, don't worry, she must be in some on call room, or maybe she has been paged." She said "Go, and stay calm"

Owen hung out and immediately grabbed car's keys and go outside home, almost running, on his way to the hospital.

It had been almost an hour since that man left Amelia in that room with the unconscious woman. She was there, in the same position, feeling tired and in pain, not knowing how this happened.

Why? Why now?

It was always the same old story, everytime she gets some happiness, something bad happens, but this time it wasn't only her in danger, but her unborn child. She decided not to stay there, not to stop, she decided to try to escape from that nightmare.

Standing up using the wall as before, she examined the room.

There was a small room, without anything else than a door, and those small windows at the top of it. They were too small and too high to try to escape through them. The only way was the door.

She reached the door and tried to open it, when she realised that the young boy didn't close it properly.

"That's luck", she thought.

And without making any noises she left the room.

She walked down the hallways looking for the main entrance, and when she reached the hall, she saw the man sitting there, doing something with strange objects while the young boy was cleaning.

Then, she decided that wasn't an available option.

She started to walk again to the other part of the house, trying not to make noises when she saw a landline.

Without loosing a second she called Owen's phone, this was her opportunity, she couldn't miss it.

Owen entered the hospital running, and went straight to the nurses station.

"Have you seen Dr, Shepherd?" He asked to a nurse.

"No, doctor." She said while looking at the computer "following this record, Dr Shepherd left almost 4 hours ago"

"What?" He was confused. If she wasn't at the hospital, where she was? Then he started to be truly worried.

That moment Arizona arrived to check some information at the computer when she saw Owen.

"Hey Owen, I thought you already left, why are you here again?" She said, with her happy face as always.

"I.. I left, it's just.." he didn't know what to say " it's Amelia, I can't find her"

"What?" Her face suddenly changed

"I- she told me she would wait for me at home since my surgery got postponed.. she's not at home, neither at Meredith's, clearly not here.." Owen was starting to get more and more anxious.

That moment Mer and Alex arrived, saying with just their looks that they couldn't find Amelia.

They grabbed Owen and took him to the attendings lounge and closed the door behind them, this time, April, Callie and Nathan were there too.

"Owen, you have to relax, we'll make some groups and go find her, she has to be somewhere." Mer said, trying to be reasonable.

"I saw her leave around 10pm while I was doing my rounds, she cannot be here" Nathan said, positioning himself next to Owen.

"I think we should call the police"

"No,no, they will do nothing, until the 24 hours a person is not officially MIA"

"We should try to find her now and don't lose time"

Everyone was talking at the same time, obviously very concerned and worried about their friend, the voices were loud and you couldn't understand a thing.

Then Owen shouted

"Shut up everyone!!" He said while looking to his phone "it's her!"

And he picked the phone up.

"Amelia!, Oh my god Amelia where are you, we thought you were lost!" He said, happy because she was okay.

"Owen, Owen I need you to listen to me carefully" her voice was low and she was barely crying.

"What? What's happening?!"

"The guy who entered to the hospital this afternoon, he, he kidnapped me. I don't know where I am, I just know this guy wants me to operate into a woman that might be dying or already dead or.. I don't know Owen.." she was already crying "I'm scared, he told me that if I won't do it, he would kill you, and would kill the baby and.."

Owen was shocked, listening to her and crying while doing it.

"Amy, love, don't worry okay? Don't worry baby, I'll find you, describe me the place, I'll call the police, we're going to find you, you will be okay," his voice was cracking "Amelia I love you, I love you remember it, hold on, you can, do what he wants you to do, It doesn't matter, just stay safe, I'll find you"

"Owen, I hear something.. oh god I think they're coming" she kept crying and she had barely no voice "Owen, Owen please, I.." the silence filled the line. Then a loud sound was listened and a scream of pain left Amelia's throat.

"Amelia! Oh my god, Amy! Love, are you okay? Talk to me Amelia" he was shouting at this point.

"You must be Dr Hunt" a male voice talked to the phone.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare to touch her, because if you do I swear to god that.." he said, out of his nerves and scared as hell.

"Keep it to yourself. It's up to your wife to get out of here alive. If she does what I asked her to, her and your baby will be out of here.. even when I doubt that baby will still breathing after tonight.

Don't try a thing, I got her, and you could lose her any moment If you call the police. Goodbye Dr Hunt, remember, if you move, she's dead."

And then the man hang up.

"No! Amelia!! Amelia!" He shouted to the phone and cried.

Everyone in the room was frozen. They held Owen to avoid him to fall and sat him on the sofa.

"Owen, Owen, what did just happened?" Meredith asked him, scared as hell "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"I..,she...," He barely wasn't able to talk "she was.." and Owen fainted before he could end his phrase.

"You, stupid woman!" The man shouted to Amelia just before hitting her right in the back making her to scream.

He talked to Owen while Amelia was barely able to move and in excruciating pain.

"No, Owen..." Crying, thinking about what was going to happen next, watching how this men threatened Owen, she was barely unconscious.

"And now, looking that you don't really care about yourself, if you try something else, the main target will be that baby you're carrying, and believe me when I said that baby won't make it if you move again."

He left Amelia in that room again, this time she was stranded. In pain, hurt and alone in that room, without any other option than operate in that woman even when without the appropriate medical stuff and without a good place to do it, she would for sure die, and most of all, with her baby threatened by that man. She stayed there, crying for hours, praying for this ray of hope that was never given to her, to show up for the first time in her life, and not to lose something else, not to be the one always losing, not to have her fortune, just for once.


End file.
